


bravery&love

by lancerblueforyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancerblueforyou/pseuds/lancerblueforyou
Summary: 迪士尼公主auLT
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 因为迪士尼没有LGBTQ+的公主/王子系列  
> 当然因为mcu是迪士尼旗下，搞mcu痛了心我才想到要产这种设定的👀

Louis王子骑着马缓慢行走在道路上，前方有一块界碑从地面矗立而起，上面写着“ERODA KINGDOM”。  
这里便是他的目的地，从界碑延伸而出的道路，通向前方的王国，沿途他经过不少国家，Eroda与它们不会有什么不同，这片大陆上的国家都大同小异，并且睦邻友好，相似的文明，相似的文化风俗。不同的是，半月前Eroda的国王向其他邻国发出了一份郑重而又富有诚意的邀请，为自己的宝贝公主寻求良婿，当然与所有的故事一样，Eroda的公主拥有着无比的美貌，渴望着一位为之倾心的王子。  
但Louis收到邀请后，心中对传说中的公主并未产生怎样的波动，这仅仅只是众多国度的习俗罢了。  
如果我真的找到一个让我倾心不已的公主呢？  
他想，也未尝不可。  
马蹄踏在石砖路上，发出踏踏的声音，进入城市之后是一派安居乐业的景象，小贩的叫卖声，农名们憨厚朴实的脸庞，还有乡下姑娘红彤彤的笑靥，让这个国度充满着幸福安逸的氛围。  
国王的城堡处于整座城市的正中央，城堡外有护城河包围，哥特式的建筑在阳光下折射出光茫，Louis在护城河前停下，向侍卫出示了邀请函，侍卫先是鞠躬道：“欢迎您，亲爱的Louis王子殿下。”接着放下护城河的通道桥，示意Louis通过，由城堡的侍卫带到属于他的房间。  
接下来的时间可以在城堡里外闲逛，不知道其他的王子是否会想借助这个时机偶遇公主，但是待在房间将会是最无聊的事，因此Louis决定走出房间探索一番。  
整个城堡内部非常宏大豪华，虽说和Louis自己的国度没有相差多少，但他依旧充满着好奇心，途中偶遇到一样在闲逛的王子们会加入他们的闲侃，他总是最幽默的那一个。在他把整个城堡逛完后，他都没有看到所谓的公主，的确，公主必定不想在这时出现从而成为王子们谈论的对象，或是——对王子们的夸赞感到厌烦的对象——这在Louis曾经去过的的国度经常发生，虽然他并不是那个最热情的奉承者，却时常不得不当一个彬彬有礼的绅士。  
Louis信步走到庭院内，明媚的阳光让他的虹膜更加湛蓝，却也让他感到稍许刺眼。庭院内的人太少了，Louis找到一个僻静的树荫下休息。

“簌簌……簌簌……”  
树荫上传来奇怪的声音，Louis警觉地抬头，突然，一柄小烛台直直地砸道Louis的头上，紧接着一位穿着裙子的女性从树上灵活地跳了下来。  
Louis直接愣在了原地。  
这是一位美人，弯曲的卷发长到肩膀下方，绿色的眼眸晶莹剔透，五官深邃。  
美人扶着裙子站起身，回头奇怪地看了一眼Louis，只见这位褐发蓝眼的王子才回过神来，绅士地对自己鞠躬并伸出一只手：“无意冒犯，公主殿下。”  
Harry先是迟疑了一秒，随后便伸出手放于Louis的手心，Louis礼貌地在Harry的手背上落下一吻。  
“尊敬的公主殿下，我叫Louis，能否请教您的名字？”  
Harry从地上捡起烛台，直起身子动了一下嘴巴，却像是想到什么似的又从地上捡起一支树枝，在地上写道：“Harriet。”  
Harry指了指自己的喉咙，摇摇头。  
Louis：“您不能说话吗？”  
Harry写道：“刚刚误食了树上的果子，这种果子吃过之后一个月内会说不出话。”他做出一个抱歉的动作。  
Louis点点头。  
Harry看了一眼Louis蓝色的眼眸——真是迷人——他想，他在地上写道：“玩的开心，我得先行告辞了。”  
Louis点头，弯腰以作送行礼。

Harry提着裙摆回到房间，利落熟练地把裙子脱下，光着上半身从果篮里拿了一个苹果，一口咬下，少了三分之一，他把烛台稳稳当当地放到桌子上，对烛台说：“刚刚真是吓死我了，最近其他国度的王子们都陆续来到了吗？Niall？”  
烛台不知何时出现了五官，蹦蹦跳跳地回答：“近期很多王子都到了，Harry王子，刚刚真是太危险了。”  
“刚刚的王子......Louis，他真好看，他也是为我的姐姐而来的吧。”  
“是的。”  
Harry略微苦恼地皱了一下眉，“看来接下来的几个月都不能再穿女装了……”

Eroda的国王与王后对从各国到来的王子们献上最丰盛的宴席进行招待，长桌上摆满了色泽鲜美的菜肴，整个大厅人声鼎沸，除了年轻英俊的王子之外，还有皇室的亲戚，伯爵夫人们聚在一起轻声聊着，似乎在回忆着自己年轻时经历这样的宴会时是怎样的心境。  
Louis瞄着皇室的主位，想要寻找他今天下午在花园里偶然撞见的公主，然而主位上除了国王与王后，没有一位公主的身影。  
“嘿，你在看什么呢？”Zayn用手肘戳了戳Louis。  
哦，那个和他最聊得来的王子。  
Louis回头：“没什么，好奇公主是谁罢了。”  
Zayn：“不会吧，Louis，你是我见过最不关心这个的人……不过说来也奇怪，公主这时候还不露面，和以往很不一样。”  
Louis嘿嘿一笑，搭上Zayn的肩膀：“随便吧，咱们按以往的形式来，享受招待就行了。”  
以往的形式，就是走过场的形式。  
晚宴后舞会开始，伯爵夫人们和自己的丈夫翩翩起舞，这些恩爱的夫妻不乏未嫁的女儿，等待王子们的邀请。皇家乐队的奏乐师们均穿着红色的礼服，白色的胡子蓬松地将下巴和脸庞围绕起来，和蔼可亲。  
可Louis却心不在焉，他猜想自己或许是这些王子里唯一见过所谓的公主的人，她是一位爬树误食果子的公主，这可真是一位不按常理来的公主——或者说，奇怪的公主。  
Louis偶然抬头看到对面年轻的姑娘们总是望向这边，Zayn回望着她们，Zayn打趣道：“Louis，她们似乎对咱们很感兴趣呢。”  
“算了吧，我出去透透气。”他对Zayn说到，同时朝姑娘们抱歉一笑，走出了城堡。  
他沿着中午走过的路一直走到花园，外面已然漆黑一片，背后的城堡灯火通明，传来一阵阵热闹喧哗的声音，随着Louis越走越远喧哗声越来越小。进入花园渐深，Louis经过那颗树下，意外地发现树的北面有一条生满杂草的路。  
他的身上没有带着灯火一类的物品，不过没关系，他向来都有探险精神。  
正当他才踏出第一步，他就被一股力量往回拉住，跌进了一个人的怀里，那人一手箍住了他，一手举着烛台，只见那烛台对他发出“嘘”的声音。  
Louis不禁睁大了双眼。  
烛台会讲话！？  
Harry缓慢地放开Louis，示意他镇定，Louis回过身看到是他，先是松了一口气，而后忍不住说道：“公主殿下，您可真是一天之内让我惊讶两次啊。”  
Harry忍不住被Louis这一秒的小暴燥逗笑了，现在唯一的照明工具就是那会说话的烛台，烛台抱歉地对Louis说：“看来是侍卫失职了，毕竟今天城堡很热闹。尊敬的Louis王子，我的名字叫Niall，这条路是通向我国禁地的，踏进去会很危险，您刚才如果进入将会造成不可预知的后果。”  
Louis：“好吧其实是第三次，烛台为什么会讲话？”  
Niall眉飞色舞，十分热情：“这说来话长，这是Eroda和其他国度所不同的地方，你不知道的地方还有很多呢。”  
Louis安静地盯着烛台看了几秒，渐渐觉得这烛台似乎有点有趣，“是吗？的确是我从前没遇到过的。”  
Harry又随手抓了一根树枝，借助Niall的光在地上轻轻一点，就出现了一行字：“怎么没有在城堡里跳舞呢？”  
“觉得无聊，这片大陆上的国度大都如此吧，美丽的公主、慕名而来的王子们、匆匆的婚礼。”  
Harry知道他说的这些，作为王子他也会受到他国的邀请，出席那些繁华的舞会，和那些相识不久的女孩们在舞池里营造出虚伪的浪漫。  
有时他觉得自己与这一切格格不入，他喜欢女装扮相，对那些层层叠叠的裙子爱不释手，同时也惊讶于那些形形色色的王子与公主竟是对那些虚华如此热忱与投入。  
Harry莞尔：“你说的很有意思，你说这话是因为你一直没有见到公主本人吗？”  
Louis咯咯一笑：“当然不是，我不是今天中午就看见你了吗？”  
Niall听了爆发出一阵狂笑，“受邀而来的王子们并不是奔着这位公主来的，而是他的姐姐——Gemma公主。”  
Harry本想笑出声来，但一想到他撒的果子谎，他马上装出一副淑女微笑的样子，酒窝深陷，十分迷人，他又将树枝在地上轻点，一行字又自己出现：“你也是奔着我姐姐来的吗？”  
Louis回答道：“并不是，我只是一个受到邀请的王子而已。”  
Louis说起了自己曾经收到过的那些邀请，外出过的国度，遇见的那些对他倾心的公主——那些被他礼貌拒绝的公主，并不是因为她们不够美丽不够迷人，他只是没有那种心动的感觉。  
Harry点点头，这些也是他这几年所经历的东西，被女孩们所爱慕，礼貌地拒绝掉，享受一番精心地招待，然后又回国做自由的他——喜欢裙子的他。  
Harry写道：“说实话我也和你有着相同的看法，既然你不是为我姐姐而来的，我就带你看点不一样的，明天城堡很早会降下护城河的桥，would you？”  
Louis瞬间来了兴致，点头。  
“那么明早城堡大门见。”Harry写道。  
“一言为定。”  
Harry拿起烛台转身走了，地上那行字也随之消失。Louis觉得今晚简直像在做梦，但又是如此真实。  
这简直太奇妙了，不同寻常的公主、那柄会讲话的烛台。

第二天。  
远处的天空才堪堪泛起微光，Louis来到城堡门口时护城河的桥已经降下，女仆们有条不紊地忙活着，进进出出。Harry早已经在城堡门口等待，他穿着粗布纺织成的裙子，看起来像一个乡下农家的年轻女孩，卷发永远是那么可爱。  
Louis轻声走到Harry身边，轻拍了Harry的肩膀：“hey，你等很久了吗？”  
Harry回头，看到Louis还是一身精致尊贵的着装，一时和Louis大眼瞪小眼，手指在彼此的衣服之间来回指，用口型说道：“衣服？”  
Louis才反应过来这样出门太过不妥，如果让城民知道身份的话，那么这样偷溜就没有意义了。他有点不知所措，向Harry投去目光：“这要怎么办？”  
Harry回视着他，思考了一会，他拉着Louis偷偷走到了柴房后面。  
柴房外摆放着斧头和未劈的柴，房内摆放着成堆劈好的柴，整个柴房非常的大，因为这里堆放的柴火要供应城堡里厨房、热水的需求。黎明时城堡里的柴火工人还没有起床工作，一面墙壁上挂着许多件劈柴工人的衣服，沾满木屑与灰尘。  
Harry随便挑了一件，抖了抖上面的木屑，递给Louis示意他穿上，Louis发出了“eww”的声音，但还是照他说的慢吞吞穿上。  
Harry看着Louis穿上工人装的样子，忍俊不禁。  
王子无论穿什么都是闪闪发光的。  
紧接着两人很快就混出了城堡，天空越来越亮，越背离城堡，热闹的氛围越来越强烈，这让Louis想起自己刚进城的心情——就在昨天——他觉得这又是一场百无聊赖的盛宴，却没想到仅一天他就颠覆了自己的推测。  
城堡不远之外就是一个村庄，村庄的集市逐渐热闹，烟火气围绕在两人身旁，吵吵闹闹，人声繁杂，Louis脱离了皇家那种庄严而又充满礼俗的氛围，瞬间觉得心情舒畅许多。  
“两位小伙子，在为谷神节而准备什么食材呢？”  
Louis和Harry慢悠悠地走在路上，路过一个大爷的小贩前，大爷便热情招呼道。  
Louis奇怪地回头看向Harry：“Harriet，谷神节是什么节日？”  
Harry睁大双眼，绿色的眼眸反射着光芒，他此时也才想起来，这是Eroda一个非常古老的节日。  
“哈哈哈哈，一个新来的男孩，对吧？谷神节是一个祭奠粮食之神的节日，从今天开始持续一周，全Eroda的人民都会接连狂欢一整个星期，感恩谷神赐予我们粮食。”  
Louis了然，露出他阳光般的笑容，对大爷说：“看来我来的正是时候，对吧？”  
Louis在小贩处随便买了些甜食，与Harry肩并肩一起往村庄走，Louis很想询问Harry谷神节究竟会有什么样的民俗庆典，但是Harry没有把烛台带在身边，他自己无法说话，Louis只能任凭Harry带着他一点点去感受了。  
有一条河直穿过村庄的中部，与一片湖泊连接起来，阳光逐渐变得强烈，湖边有许多农舍，农舍相连在一起，四周的农场都是属于农舍主人的，Harry示意Louis停下，朝他眨眨眼，Louis会意，应该是让他与农舍主交涉一下，借一间屋子给他们。  
Louis敲开了农舍的门，只有一个老妪蹒跚地走出来开门，青壮的年轻人们这时都在集市上摆摊或是采购。  
Louis简单地向老妪说明自己的来意后，老妪满是皱纹的脸上依稀能见到慈祥的微笑，谷神节时候的每一个人都更加热情好客，老妪带着他们两人走到靠近湖面的一间小农舍里，农舍很小，但是设施很齐全，有两张床，还有一间狭小的浴室。  
这就是与皇家截然不同的——农家人的生活。  
生活习惯简朴真实，不是皇家徒有其华的做派，每一个人都热情洋溢，不为奢侈虚华的宴会容妆扮象，仅仅只为分享丰收节庆的满足喜悦。  
Harry像到了自己家一样,直直倒在了其中一张床上，被子发出“嘭”的一声，Louis听到他的动静后也一跃砸倒床上，结果把床头的杯子给碰掉了，在地毯上滚了出去。Louis马上又从床上弹起来，“oops！！”他捡起杯子，对地毯查看一番，这时才发现杯子里没有水，他把杯底示意给Harry看，表示自己真是大惊小怪，Harry差点忍不住笑出声来，但他还是捂住嘴笑得眼睛弯弯，他拿了一个枕头砸向Louis，Louis看他，眼角带着强烈难收的笑意，Harry用口型叫了一声“Lou”，然后用两只指头比作小人的两条腿，走路的姿势，然后又指了指Louis和自己。  
Louis会意，问：“你想再去外面逛逛吗？”  
Harry点头，又指了指Louis刚刚买的甜点。  
“还要再去买更多吗？”  
Harry点头。  
他其实是想为这家人多买一点，到时候Louis就知道为什么要买这么多了。  
这一天下午Louis和Harry都在集市上游荡，兴致来了想买什么就买什么，都是蛋糕居多，Louis不得不对晚上会举行的庆祝活动充满好奇。

傍晚。  
太阳落山，火烧云染得天空火红一片，湖边的温度逐渐降下来，热浪消去。  
Louis和Harry回到农舍，农舍的人家也都回到了这里，他们两人将手里的一堆食物递给了农舍的主人，主人非常热情好客，欣然接受了客人赠予的蛋糕。这家的主人有一个才15岁的女儿，名叫Nina，她接过一堆食物后对两人笑了笑，小跑地去厨房帮忙了。  
天色渐暗，火烧云的红色褪去，云彩变成了深蓝色，仅透着点点微光，主人开始在湖边生起火堆，菜肴逐一从厨房被端出来，这户人家开始围坐在火堆旁边吃起晚饭，Louis和Harry坐到一起 ，加入了他们。  
这户人家的人总算齐了，男主人和女主人，一个美丽的女儿，还有那位和蔼的老太太。  
男主人举起酒壶，给客人倒酒，堆了满脸的笑意：“请两位随意，待会村子里的大家都会聚集到这湖边来一块庆祝的！到时你们一定会度过一个精彩的夜晚！”  
Nina善意地提醒道：“我爸爸酿的酒很烈哦！”  
Louis尝了一口，惊喜地调侃道确实很烈。  
Harry笑着与他碰了碰杯。  
Harry和Louis的相处逐渐变得亲密，不再像最初的那样，仅仅是两个初识的、想要逃离开皇家的王子与公主。现在的他们反而有了一种从内而外的灵魂相识，就像他们从来都不是什么王子和公主。  
晚饭结束后，村子里的村民渐渐从村庄的各个角落来到湖边，农舍主人向火堆里添加柴火，火焰烧的越来越旺盛，光芒和热量都向四周扩散。  
Louis的脸因为喝了酒而变得微红，火光照耀下更是红的有些滑稽，Harry看着他甚是想笑。  
村民们各自带着自己今早在集市上买的蛋糕甜点来到湖边坐下，大家围坐在一起，开始说说笑笑，说起这一年秋天那丰收的场景，喜悦的心情。  
Louis和Harry就坐在村民的中间，兴致勃勃地倾听着，Harry似乎特别沉浸于这些家长里短的故事。  
Louis想，或许看着自己国度的子民能够过得如此安居乐业，想必是一件十分欣慰的事，如果他能够以一个平民的身份坐到自己子民的中间，亲自听到他们过的幸福，他也会欣慰无比——就像Harry现在一样。

火光越来越旺盛，夜空渐渐黑暗。  
美酒如琼浆玉露，早已随着说笑声进入每一个人的肚子里。农舍主人那十五岁的女儿Nina在另一边玩的兴高采烈，笑声从那方沿着河岸传了过来，大家都纷纷转头望去。  
只见年轻的乡下姑娘们和小伙子们正互相扔掷蛋糕，竟扭打到了一起。Louis身边的阿婆们互相望了一眼，了然，莞尔道：“看来又是年轻人们的老把戏了”，紧接着一位阿婆用手推了推Louis和Harry，鼓励他们加入这场狂欢，谁知Harry早已迫不及待，提着裙摆起身，拉起Louis的手马上冲过去。  
Louis现在才恍悟，怪不得今早Harry会一直带着他在集市上买蛋糕，原来还有这种奇怪却令人兴奋的民俗。  
Harry一边跑一边捡拾着那些被乱扔的蛋糕，Louis跟着Harry一路捡一路躲避着攻击，Harry已经捡到了很多“武器”，他把一些分给Louis，把Louis稍微护在身后，向那群混战的人们投掷去，很快他们两人就吸引了众多火力。  
Nina号召起全部孩子来，向Louis和Harry发起猛攻。  
Harry的裙子上已经沾满了奶油，Louis环顾四周，很快找到一处小栅栏后的大树作掩体，他们一起躲到了大树后面。  
Harry和Louis稍稍歇了一会，他回头才发现Louis的头发和脸颊上已经沾满了奶油，发出一股甜腻的香味。  
Harry忍不住假装若无其事地凑近嗅了一口。  
Nina带着一群人从树的北面围过来，一个男孩大声喊了一句：“hey！！你们两个！！这是大混战，你们两个人不能一起行动！”  
Louis咧开嘴，笑着看了看Harry，Harry一扬眉，耸耸肩做了个满不在乎的手势——和Louis的想法一模一样，于是Louis大声喊道：“今晚我们两个要把你们全部人都打的落花流水，不信就尽管来！！！”  
以此方式来对抗世界？  
不是.....或许，是。  
管他呢。  
Harry先从树后跑出来，粗布裙子裙摆尚且能够让他灵活地跑动，他速度极快地躲避着投掷而来的蛋糕，跑到了旁边的农舍后面，在他转移火力的同时，Louis早已从另一边跳过栅栏，进入到了屯放粮食的小仓库里，这里还有许多没有拿出来的蛋糕。  
Louis翻了翻，索性把它们全都一卷，带走了。  
Harry从农舍后面绕走，也翻过栅栏，和Louis会合。  
两人将蛋糕像弹药一样聚集起来，分别从两边绕出去，一边高速运动一边向被他们耍了的众人竭力扔出蛋糕，蛋糕落下如倾盆大雨，Nina和那个男孩纷纷中招。蛋糕劈头盖脸地砸下来，将他们砸得措手不及，身后的乌合之众也看得懵了，还没缓过神也接连被砸，惊呼声一片。

最后Nina带着村子里的同伴们愣是追着弹尽粮绝的Louis和Harry沿着河岸跑了非常长的一段距离才停下这场战斗。  
他们把Louis和Harry扑倒在地，叠罗汉一样地扑到两人身上，Louis的笑声闷闷地发出，最后只得笑着求饶。  
火堆那边有几位老村民开始演奏起乐器——那是这片大陆古老而传统的乐器——里拉琴和竖笛，还有一些村民自己手工制作的鼓。  
乐声悠扬婉转地，刚刚还在玩闹的孩子们听到后都起身回到篝火旁，Louis艰难地起身，拍拍身上的土，向Harry递出了一只手，Harry毫不犹豫地抓起他的手，借力站了起来，此刻两人均是奶油与尘土沾了满身。  
他们是最后回到篝火旁的人，上了年纪的村民们早已演奏了一小会儿。


	2. Bravery & Love 中（1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “每个恋人情感上都是个疯子，思想上都是个吟游诗人。 ”
> 
> ——尼尔·盖曼（NeilGaiman）   
>  《星尘》（Star Dust）  
>  摘自微博@英国文学bot

他们是最后回到篝火旁的人，上了年纪的村民们早已演奏了一小会儿。  
农舍的男主人和女主人在篝火旁翩翩起舞，男主人亲密地搂住女主人的腰，舞步缓慢而又充满柔情，火光一点点被遮住，又一点点随着舞动露出。  
Nina拉起刚刚的男孩，加入了舞蹈。  
Harry此刻全然忘了他还抓着Louis的手，奶油隔在手心当中，却没有黏滑到让两人松手。  
Louis也对此毫无意识。  
此刻，Harry眼前只有一个微微挡住火光的后脑勺，柔软的棕发，沾满奶油，他发呆一样，盯着就懒得挪开。  
或许我只是玩累了、喝醉了，他想。  
喝醉了就会眼神呆滞，盯着同一个地方挪不开眼。  
Louis拉着他，并没有在围坐在一起的人群中停下，而是直接将他拖入了乐曲的节奏中，另一只手搂住他的腰，轻轻点着舞步。  
Harry在这一秒终于有一丝的清醒，因为他从没有跳过女步，而Louis此时正跳着熟练的男步，试图将Harry带入到这场舞中。  
Harry紧随着他略显笨拙地跳起来。  
火光从一边发射过来，Louis有着美丽的额头与高挺的鼻梁，它们把光阻隔在了Louis左边的脸颊，右边则是昏暗的，多么令人沉醉的脸庞。  
Harry凭借着那些零散的记忆，逐渐将女步踩到点上，Louis拉着他的手，让他慢慢的旋转，旋转。  
他轻轻低头，在两人双手的交点下转过。  
视线转过360度后又回到Louis的脸上，Louis从未停止过他的笑容，他的嘴角始终悬挂在脸颊两侧。  
Harry想起他从前在城堡后的森林深处遇见过的一只小狐狸，没来由的。  
Louis再次搂住他的腰，将他拉进，从火的一边，跳到靠近湖边。  
一曲完。

柴火快要全都烧尽，冲天的篝火已经不再像开始时的猛兽一样，温度随着一缕琴笛的余音降了下来。  
早已深夜，年老一些的村民已经开始犯困，大家各自照顾起年老的人和尚幼的孩子，准备回家休息了。  
Nina的父亲嘱咐她和一些村里的孩子去湖边取水来将火熄灭，Nina怀中抱着一个木盆，正打算弯腰取水——  
Louis：“Harriet！！！你敢和我一起从这跳下去吗？”  
Harry在这一夜有点过于迷恋这种感觉——  
迷恋这种变成一个疯子的感觉，Louis这个充满浪漫主义的疯子。  
他是吗？  
或许从来不是。  
或许只有现在这一秒是，这一秒而已！哈哈，没关系！  
Louis毫无犹豫，头也不回地一跃，跳入了水中。  
“嘭——”  
水花溅到了Harry脸上。  
Harry从没有如此兴奋过，是酒精的作用吗？  
Harry也跟随着他，两步一跃，跳入了水中，Louis早已准备好在水中接住他，他敞开怀抱，双臂展开，他的头发此刻像刺猬一样支棱着，满脸全是奶油与水痕交织在一起。  
可怜的Nina看到了全过程，登时惊得没拿住木盆，“我的上帝！这湖水很深的！你们.....”她立刻往回跑，抓住她父亲的衣袖，急忙将方才所看到的告诉父亲，她的父亲闻后当即色变，马上跑到仓库里找来木绳。  
农舍主手中紧握着木绳，在岸边焦急着思考怎样才能将绳子挥到那两个落水之人的旁边，让他们安全上岸。  
Nina轻轻擦去脸上汗水和奶油的混合物，不由自主地自言自语：“他们不过和我年纪相仿，上帝啊，可千万别出事...please...please....”  
Harry紧紧搂住了Louis的脖颈，他的裙子正在缓慢地吸进更多的水，这意味着他们正在被一点点地被坠下湖底。Louis刚刚跳下的地方浅下半米尚能触到湖底，而现在他们正在越飘越远，湖底的湿泥也不可能让他稳稳当当地踩稳。  
Louis心想，这真的太疯狂了！  
但他还有理智，理智从不会从他的脑袋里消失。  
他出生的国度在大陆北面，有时他经常在更北的地区度过，那些他在海里扑腾、在沙滩边踩浪的日子里，让他拥有了良好的水性。  
他用最快的反应速度单手滑动着水面，另一只手紧紧地搂住Harry的腰不让他离开一厘米，如果放开了，Harry就会坠下去。  
农舍主看准时机，将绳子抛了下来，Louis单划的手马上找准时机抓住了绳子，其他青壮的村民纷纷在湖边的堤坝处拉着绳子，把两人拖上了岸。  
Louis和Harry恐怕这一生活到现在，都没有这么狼狈过。  
Louis缓缓松开搂住Harry的手，两人在村民们的搀扶下站了起来，村民众人们均是满脸担心，其中几位大娘甚至有些恨铁不成钢地一边轻骂着两人，一边为他们擦着脸上的水。  
Louis一边忍不住地笑着为自己的行为道歉，一边又轻快地安慰着大娘们。一群大娘对Harry的关心更是深切，她们显然把他当作一个年仅16的农村傻姑娘看待了。  
不傻怎么会和小伙子跳湖呢？  
Harry内心意犹未尽，但还是善意满满地轻抚大娘的手臂，他不能说话却以笑容表示着自己的歉意。  
Louis的余光瞟过Harry，Harry的下巴正一滴一滴地往下滴着水。他只觉得，那人的酒窝可比这湖水深一百倍。

所有的闹剧总算结束了，或者说，村民们总算可以对这两个玩疯了的来客放下心了。  
这是Louis的说法，俏皮。  
Harry在前面慢悠悠地跑着，感受夜里的凉风，Louis在后面就这样安静地观赏着他。  
然而下一秒，Harry突然回头看了他一眼就迅速加快了速度，朝着最靠近湖边的、属于他们两的小农舍狂奔。  
Louis马上意识到他要干嘛，也马上追了上去，但是他已经不想再让村民们为他们操心，他只能压着嗓音喊道：“等等！！Harriet！！！”  
而Harry根本没有停下半分，他先一步跑到小农舍里，反手就把门给关上了。Louis在他关上门的一瞬间，差一步就跑到。  
Louis无可奈何，嘴角挂着一副“好吧陪你玩”的笑容，他打着节奏轻拍着门，像只大尾巴狼一样“循循善诱”地说：“公主殿下，什么样的王子才能敲开这扇门？”  
Harry就这样紧紧地背靠着木门，听着门外那人敲打木门的节奏，很舒服的节奏，不急不缓。他好想和Louis说话，但是他不能，已经撒谎撒到这一步了，只能继续撒下去。  
Louis顿了一下，继续：“敲开这扇门的王子是不是得有一双蓝眼睛？还是得有高颧骨？抑或是别的什么？还是说名字得叫'Louis'？”  
what bullshit did he say？  
Harry呼吸一滞，门外Louis也不禁因自己刚刚说的话而兀自惊得心脏打鼓似的在胸膛猛撞，他停下了敲击木门的手指。  
突然，门被从里面打开，倚着门的Louis差点一个凛冽摔进去。  
“Harrie……！”  
Harry抓着Louis的衣领狠狠地吻住了他的嘴唇，味道恶劣——烈酒、奶油、湖水。  
狼狈得一团乱的味道。  
不过没关系，我们半斤八两，Harry竟有些暗自窃喜。  
他不管不顾地把舌头探进Louis的嘴里，卷起Louis的舌头，充满渴求地吮吸，发出了滋滋的声音。  
Louis全身上下全都麻木了一样，只剩下口腔里的神经元还在积极地传导着电流，源源不断向他的大脑发出令人惊叹的讯号。  
可下一秒，他就反应过来一切，他从被动开始掌握一切，他从Harry的缠吻中短暂脱离，迅速地关上门，和Harry调换了位置，他不容反抗地把Harry按得背部紧紧贴住了门，不等Harry作出任何反应，单刀直入地封住了Harry的嘴唇。  
Louis的一只手钳住了Harry的下巴，拇指按在他的酒窝上，想要吻的更深、更用力。  
Harry被这样的狂野而又不计后果的吻攻陷得无路可逃，他感觉到自己仿佛濒临破碎，就像一座即将被火燃烧殆尽的废墟。  
他快无法呼吸了！  
Louis的另一只手渐渐游移，他已经硬了，忍不住想要褪去Harry的衣服。  
Harry的裙摆下，也早已硬得难以忍受，他太想抓住Louis的手，告诉他“来这里”。  
然而直到Louis的手已经作势要将他的衣服脱下时，他才真正地才意识到——他以为我是一个公主！  
他并不知道我其实不是什么......公主！  
Harry迷离的双眼瞬间睁大，瞳孔不自主地收缩放大。他的脑子陷入混乱，以至于他失手不知用了多大的力气推开了Louis。  
打断了。  
清醒了。  
越界了。  
空气从未如此安静，就像时空都静止了一样。  
Louis也从未如此惊慌失措过，他第一次体会到周身的血液都被抽走的感觉，他甚至恍惚到有些看不清Harry的脸。  
但他知道，他干了这世上最蠢的事情。  
“......抱歉、抱歉！Harriet...我......”  
Harry一动不动，呆滞地盯着Louis。突然，他从门板上起身，落荒而逃。  
他逃进了那间狭小的浴室，关上门，他们被阻隔在了两个狭小的天地里。  
里。  
外。  
Harry不想再让一切死一般寂静，他只能制造出水声来，让自己安心，也让Louis安心。  
这是今晚唯一一次，Louis的笑容在他脸上消失，他在不知过了多久之后，只能拖着行尸走肉一般的身体，轻轻敲响浴室的门，告诉Harry：“很抱歉Harriet，我现在去帮你借换洗的衣服，你......”  
他你不出个下文来，索性直接走了。  
Harry听着他走出门的脚步声，只能自暴自弃地在浴室里说出自己这一天以来的第一句话——  
“是Harry，不是Harriet！”

Harry的身体依旧无法冷静下来，他觉得就算是冰凉的水浇在他的皮肤上，也会被他的皮肤烤的马上蒸发掉。  
他坐在浴室里摆放的杂物箱子上，一只手快速地套弄着快要射精的阴茎，另一只手艰难地被他自己咬住，他怯弱的不敢发出任何声音，却又难以自抑地不住低喘。  
“啊....唔..”  
他没有注意到Louis回来的脚步声，他的眼里盈满了生理泪水。  
Louis：“Harriet，衣服我帮你放到浴室门外了，我在屋子外面等你洗完我再进来，你......不用担心。”  
Harry在听到他的话时，几乎是一瞬间，他射了。  
满手白色的精液，黏腻。  
Louis走出屋子的脚步声渐行渐远，Harry疲惫地靠着杂物箱子，叹出一口长长的气，随后借助水声，有气无力地清理起他制造的“烂摊子”。  
他抖开Louis放在浴室门外的裙子穿上，光着脚丫小心翼翼地扶着门框，Louis就坐在湖边的草地上，形单影只地隐没在黑夜和微风里。  
Harry轻轻点了点Louis的肩头，Louis条件反射地马上转过头，他才堪堪扫了一眼Harry潮湿得还在滴着水的卷发，就马上避过视线，强迫自己不与Harry对视。  
Louis：“那我去洗澡了，你别湿着头发睡，会生病的.....”  
Harry还没来得及拦下他，他就自顾自地跑进浴室去，把门关上了。

Harry远远望着Louis的背影被阻挡在门内，最终他只能在刚刚Louis坐的那片草地上坐下，夜风吹的他不受控制地打着寒颤。  
他的头发一直在向下滴水，错的是他，是他自己要把Louis关在门外、是他自己抓着Louis不分青红皂白就吻了上去……  
是他自己动心了！  
他的一颗心绞得生疼，他对此毫无对策，Louis会喜欢他吗？不，Louis就算喜欢，那也是“她”，而不是“他”。  
可退一万步说，或许Louis根本不爱他，或许Louis只是在刚刚那一瞬间对他有生理冲动而已，因为Louis只知道谁是Harriet——一个不存在的公主，却根本不知道原本的他是谁！  
正当他自暴自弃思考着要不真的跳湖算了的时候，一条温软的毛巾搭到了他的头上。Louis的声音从他头顶传来，“Harriet....”上方的人先是叹了一口气，而后终于下定决心似的接着尾音道：“你会为我刚才的失礼而...而愤怒吗？我真的很抱歉，但是，我想对你说...我或许真的爱上了你....”  
他又纠正道：“不...我想我是真的爱你。”  
Harry整个人都僵住了，他抓下毛巾，抬起头来，此时Louis正一脸严肃地看着他，眼里没有一点儿玩笑捉弄的成分。  
他缓缓地摇着头，表示自己从没有愤怒过，他用嘴形告诉Louis：“I love you,too.”  
这句话最简单，最容易看懂，这是Louis那牙齿都还没长齐、才刚学会咿呀两句的妹妹都会说的话。  
Louis看懂了。  
他用毛巾裹住了Harry，凑近Harry略微冰凉的脸颊，将自己最温柔、最深情的吻献给Harry。

农舍里。  
Harry坐在床上，而Louis在用毛巾给他擦干头发，Harry安安静静的，像只乖巧的大型犬，Louis轻轻抚弄着他的卷发，放到拇指尖搓揉，又软又香，这让他想起自己养的那只狗狗，也像面前这位一样，活蹦乱跳的。  
除了不会爬树，其他都如出一辙。  
Louis自己在那碎碎念着：“我们什么时候回城堡？”  
“我一回去就可以向国王提出婚约了，对吧？”  
“还是......再等等？”  
他征求着Harry的同意，但是Harry一直没给他打手势或是做口型。  
Louis心里咯噔一下，不会是反悔了……？  
他停下手里的动作，弯下腰来平视着Harry，Harry用双手轻轻捧住Louis的脸颊，懒洋洋地亲了一口，又在他手心里写着：“week.”  
意思是过完谷神节，一周之后再回。  
Louis点点头，总算放下心来，上床抱着Harry睡去，期待做一个美好的梦。

可Harry睡不着了，他该怎么办？  
当Louis知道他到底撒了怎样一个弥天大谎之后，他还会对他说：“我爱你”吗？  
或是眼神懊悔又疾首地对他说“你这该死的骗子”？  
……  
有了...有了！  
那片禁地！只有Eroda皇室成员才知道的秘密——关于那片森林深处禁地的秘密！  
虽然他知道这可能会付出非常惨痛的代价，但是，这同时也能够为他换来他这一生都会珍视的人。


	3. bravery & love 中（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那两人在微光中忘我地亲吻着，仿佛找到了这世间所有生灵的救赎之道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 任何一个世界的任何一座囚牢，爱都能破门而入。
> 
> There is no prison in any world into which Love cannot force an entrance.
> 
> 奥斯卡·王尔德（Oscar Wilde）   
>  《自深深处》（De Profundis）  
>  摘自微博@英国文学bot

天空一片黑暗，云层厚重地笼罩在头顶上方，像一件遮天蔽日的黑袍。

智者曾说，黎明前的天空，是最为黑暗的时候。  
然而一个人即使不是智者，想必他也能说出这样的话，大概是因为这样的人，他厌于休眠，对黎明的那一抹曙光有着超乎寻常的、疯狂的迷恋之情。

湖面被笼罩在一片暗淡无光的白雾当中，天边的一线渐渐地被一丝光明所撕裂。静谧的岸边依偎着两个人影，他们一同看着那抹曙光徐徐地升起，橙红色的光与泛白的天空汇到一起晕染开来，彼此交织，难舍难分。  
天亮了。  
那两人在微光中忘我地亲吻着，仿佛找到了这世间所有生灵的救赎之道。

一周后。  
Harry简单收拾了一下，和Louis踏上了回家的行程。他的心情已经如轻飘飘的一片羽毛，不再为他撒的谎而担忧，他觉得他已经想出了一个十全十美的办法能够去把它圆回来。  
试想，如果一切都是真实的——把谎言变成事实——那不就相当于这个谎言从来没有在这世上存在过吗？  
Harry带着Louis避过护城河的侍卫，堪堪爬着一棵歪脖子树过了护城河，又走了一段甚至不能说是路的路才回到城堡。Harry带着Louis进了他自己的房间。  
他的房间窗明几净、可爱大方。  
Harry很喜欢纱质的东西，窗帘、床纱都是纱质品，还有Louis看不到的、他衣柜里的一条条裙子。  
这的确是会一间美丽活泼的公主房间样本。  
Harry柜子上的烛台听到了两人的动静，慢吞吞地睁开了一只眼睛，冷不丁地冒出一句话来：“偷溜去玩不带我...16年来头一遭啊……”  
Louis不禁吓了一跳，他和Niall对视了一眼之后，才发现是那柄会说话的烛台，顿时松了一口气。  
Harry把Louis拉到床边坐下，示意他等一等。他自己则坐到桌边，随便抽出一张纸来，用鹅毛笔快速地写下几行字，写完后递给Louis。那是他想要交代Louis的事。  
Louis接过那张纸，还没一眼扫完上面说了什么，就被Harry推着背，匆匆回到了自己房间。  
Louis在匆忙之中还从Harry那偷到了一个吻，心满意足。

Louis走远后，Harry在浴室里脱下裙子，简单地洗了个澡，半裸着上身走出浴室，他打开衣柜打算挑一套衣服——不打算穿裙子，裙子对于他接下来要去干的事有些束缚，不太轻便。  
他一边挑选着一边对柜子上的Niall说：“很抱歉Niall，我原本想把你一起带出去的，但是起的太早我给忘了....”  
Niall：“好吧接受你的道歉，快说说外面的谷神节有什么好玩的？”  
“有什么好玩的？”Harry一想起这短暂而又漫长的一周发生了什么，嘴角就不自觉地上扬，酒窝深陷，“嗯....Niall你知道吗？我爱上了一个人。”  
Niall顿时眉飞色舞起来：“不会吧！是谁？”  
Niall指定以为是哪个乡下的漂亮姑娘呢，Harry想。他洋洋自得地回道：“是Louis。”  
Niall：“什么？你都告诉他了？坦白了全部？”  
Harry：“没有。但我想了一个办法——我要去禁地和里面那玩意儿做个交易。”  
Niall的表情一瞬间僵硬地凝固在他脸上，他现在成了一柄货真价实的烛台。他的语气也一瞬间变得阴沉：“不，Harry，不..不不！你不能这样做！”  
Harry穿上衣服，身材高挑挺拔，俨然是一位风度翩翩的王子，他皱起眉：“为什么不？Niall，那是我唯一能想到的圆起这个谎的方法。”  
Niall态度从未如此坚决，他从没有用这样严肃又不容置疑的态度对待过Harry，他要是能动，他一定已经强制地控制住Harry了。  
他说：“Harry，我认为在这件事上坦白才是解决一切的办法....你应该更加勇敢一点。”  
Harry被说中了，他是怯弱的，他害怕Louis会因为他的欺骗离他而去，一时间他恼羞成怒得口不择言：“哈！你懂什么？我完全有勇气去爱他，我可以勇敢到去和恶魔做交易！你不用再这样劝说我，我知道自己在干什么！”  
Niall还想继续反驳他，可Harry已经没有了继续耗下去的耐心，他抖了抖外套，转身离去，衣摆不经意扫过，把烛台扫到了地毯上。  
他听不到那烛台竭力想要拦住他的呼喊。

Harry独自走在后花园的林荫道上，越走越深，路过与Louis初次相遇的那棵树时他停了下来。  
他打量着那颗树，枝叶繁茂，枝干粗壮，他一时觉得他和Louis都挺傻的，怎么会有人不知道自己家花园里什么果子能吃、什么果子不能吃呢，没想到那人还信了。  
他忍不住地微笑，想象着那人等他等急了的样子。他得快点进到禁区里去。  
今天禁区附近已经派遣了侍卫，不似Louis差点误闯那天时的松散。但Harry对自己从小长大的地方了如指掌，避过守卫是他8岁就能游刃有余轻松做到的事情。  
他悄悄躲在一棵树后，等待第一批巡逻的侍卫走过，爬上了那棵树，紧接着第二批侍卫仅仅隔着五十米就走了过来，但是他们都没有注意到树上的动静。Harry看准时机，从树上跃下，解开了铁门的封印咒语，轻推而入，不留痕迹。  
这扇门的咒语只有皇室的人才知道，但是，曾经有人没有用咒语地暴力破解过，Harry知道这回事，然而他不知道那个曾经暴力破解过它的人是谁。  
据说那人还活着......但他以什么方式活着，已经不得而知。  
铁门之外，是万里晴空，阳光穿过树荫间，在土地上投下斑驳陆离的光影。可一旦进入了铁门，四周瞬间变得昏暗无比，天空散发着暗紫色的光，Harry看不到任何建筑或是人的存在。  
一切都处在混沌之中，Harry向四周大喊一声：“有人吗——”  
四周传来了回声，一阵一阵，而后又归于沉寂。  
“有人吗——”  
这一声吼完之后，四周并没有像刚才那样出现回声，而是开始渐渐地出现了影像，像东方的泼墨画一样，从远方延伸着一点点出现。  
周围现出了一片黑黢黢的森林，一阵阵腐臭味刺进了Harry的鼻腔，顿时呛的他不住咳嗽干呕。  
一个干哑的声音——如同金属剧烈摩擦发出的锐声——从天空传来：“噢，稀客，Harry王子。”  
Harry警惕地皱眉：“你认识我..？你在哪里？”  
那声音尖锐地哂笑起来：“哈哈哈哈，我认识Eroda的 每 一 个 皇室成员。”他一字一顿咬牙切齿地说出这句话，带着深深的仇恨似的，紧接着似乎平复了一下激动的情绪才“宾礼周到”地接上话音：“接下来请您沿着光的方向走，光临我的城堡。”  
Harry觉得所谓的“恶魔”可能已经在这鬼地方待的精神失常了。他的妈妈——Eroda的皇后——在他小时候告诉过他，远古时代的Eroda曾经英雄辈出，他们在Eroda被恶魔统治的黑暗时期，毅然反抗，最后将恶魔封印在了这片森林中。他的祖先便是其中一位英雄，也是唯一幸存的英雄。  
值得骄傲的家族故事，不是吗？Harry自嘲地想到，可他现在却削尖了脑袋想要去和那个十恶不赦恶魔换取所谓的“救赎”。  
他沿着紫色的光一路前进，周围的森林逐渐稀疏，枝桠间露出了一座哥特式城堡，高耸削瘦，像从地底深处破土而出的魔爪。  
这座城堡是整个混沌空间里紫光的发散原点，Harry毫无怯疑地走上台阶，推开大门，长驱直入。  
Harry：“喂，你在哪？”  
突然，地上所有黑色的沙粒堆叠形成了一个人影，这个人影略显肥硕，散发出的腐臭味让Harry感到更加恶心。  
那人影毕恭毕敬道：“亲爱的Harry王子，您是我在这个世纪亲眼见到的第二个人，即使我每一天都在目睹着您家族的点点滴滴。”  
Harry不想与他废话，他问道：“既然你什么都能知悉，那么我来的目的想必你也知道吧…？”  
人影在城堡大厅里缓缓踱步，似乎在仔细研究着肋状拱顶，缓缓答道：“为了那个蓝眼睛的漂亮小子？”  
“没错。”  
那人影戏谑地看着他，Harry只觉得这个人影大腹便便，油腻的令人生厌，还没等那人影接上他的话，Harry就直截了当地对他说：“我想要变成一个女孩，你要开什么条件才会答应？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”人影疯了一样地笑，声音仿佛是从一个千疮百孔的风箱里发出来的，“变成女孩？亲爱的Harry王子，如果那小子真的爱你，就不会在意这个吧？”  
“是我骗了他，你不是说你天天都在看着皇室吗，你全都知道就不必问这么多了，你就开个条件吧。”  
那个恶心的人影说的话全都是实话，是Harry根本没有勇气去面对的血淋淋的事实，他唯一能想到的就是通过独自掩盖它，让它看起来不那么狰狞。  
Harry能够确定自己足够爱Louis，但是他不能确定Louis是否像自己爱他一样，能接受真实的他。Louis爱的或许是“Harriet”，既然如此那他就成为Harriet。  
他曾经非常地明确自己是谁，他知道自己从没想过要成为一个女孩，即使他对女孩子的一切物品有着谜一般的依恋与喜爱。但他从始至终都知道自己是一个男孩。  
他可以为了Louis牺牲真实的自己。

那人影斜眼打量着Harry，想起几千年前他还没被关在这该死的地方时，一个蠢货曾经求过他，求他把自己从一条蠢鱼变成一个人，也是为了一个所谓的深爱之人——结果呢？哈哈，变成了泡沫。  
心里早已经过了精打细算，他煞有介事地凑到Harry耳边，轻声说：“如此简单，我要你的......”  
Harry听完后，眉眼凌厉，却还是妥协道：“成交。”

几个小时前。  
Louis百无聊赖地躺在床上，一边回味着Harry给他的吻一边读着Harry给他草草写下的纸条，Harry仅仅只是让他静下心来等待着他，但现在Louis无论如何都静不下心来，他迫切地想见到Harry。  
不行，他得找点事情做。  
他翻身从床上弹起，他现在想要去拜访一下国王陛下，打算在他正式提出婚约前，向国王表示自己的诚意。

侍卫轻轻敲响国王书房的门：“尊敬的国王陛下，Louis王子求见。”  
书房里传来深沉的声音：“进来吧。”  
Louis推门进入，向国王深深鞠了一躬：“参见国王陛下。”  
国王从书中转过头来，仔细打量着他，并示意Louis坐到书桌的对面。  
国王并没有开门见山地问明Louis的来意，而是将桌上的一本书递给Louis，问道：“年轻人，你看过这本书吗？”  
Louis轻轻抚摸着书的封面，他看过这本书。  
“看过。”  
“那便与我聊聊吧，我的孩子们也很爱和我一起待在书房里聊这聊那。”  
Louis对此也十分感兴趣，于是他欣然与国王陛下聊了起来，并且预感到此次谈话会非常地令人愉悦。  
时间不知过了多久，他们从这本书聊到那本书，各种各样的书，国王似乎很欣赏这位广读诗书、博学多识的王子。  
正当聊到已快结束时，Louis表明了自己的来意：“尊敬的国王陛下，或许是我太过冒犯，但是我想真诚地告诉您，我与您的女儿相爱了。”  
国王关上书本，诧异道：“你和Gemma相爱了？”  
Louis哭笑不得，道：“不，是Harriet公主，我和她....共度了一段不平凡的时光。”  
只见国王登时将目光锁到了Louis脸上，手中的书差点没有拿稳，嘭的一声落到桌面上，“Harr-iet公主..？他....”  
突然，书房的门被重重地敲响，门外传来侍卫剧烈的呼吸声，屋子里的两人被打断了。  
国王下令让侍卫进来，只见侍卫跑得上起不接下气，手中拿着一柄烛台。  
那是Niall！  
侍卫：“报告国王陛下，我在Harry王子房外巡逻时听到里面的叫喊声，便急忙破门而入，发现Niall公爵掉到了地上，而Harry王子已经不知去向了。”  
Louis听的蒙住了，脑子一瞬间嗡的一声，“Harry王子...？什么？”  
难怪在这个国家提起公主，大家的反应只有一个人，只有Gemma。  
但是现在Harry不见了，他说让我等着他，他会去哪里？他要去干什么？  
国王从座位上站起，然而他一个凛冽，差点没站稳，Louis马上起身上前，将他扶稳。  
Louis接过烛台。  
为了叫来侍卫，Niall已经吼的力竭，然而他一看到Louis，就仿佛看到了救命的稻草：“Louis王子，Harry他不听我的阻拦，他...不惜和魔鬼做交易也要变成一个女孩...他...”

Louis终于明白了一切——一个从不说话的公主——其实都是Harry骗他的。

“......所以没有Harriet，只有Harry.....对吗？”  
国王感到自己快要站不稳，倚靠着书桌用力地揉着太阳穴，说：“是的……”  
Louis还没来得及把国王的话听完，就带着烛台破门而出，他对Niall道：“Niall，我知道你现在很累，但是求求你，在我找到Harry之前，千万别就这样晕过去！告诉我，Harry去了哪里！”  
“森林禁地！”

Louis用了他平生最快的速度，一步三台阶地跑下楼，他觉得从城堡通往后花园的路从来没有这么长过。  
“Niall你知道吗？我爱的就是Harry这个人，无论他是男孩还是女孩，他为什么...为什么不是选择来告诉我..？  
“难道我在他心里......这么不值得信任吗？”  
听着Louis边跑边气喘吁吁、歇斯底里的自白，Niall不禁哀叹道：“你们只不过是在用自己认为正确的方式爱着对方！我从来没有看见Harry这么小心翼翼过，他竟然能为了你牺牲自己最大的自由——那就是做他自己。”  
Louis只觉得眼里不断涌出的液体让他无法聚焦，热辣滚烫地顺着脸颊不由自住地滴落：“不，我要把他救回来，我要让他明白，我是那个能够给他足够的勇气做他自己的人。”  
Louis穿过丛丛森林，跑到那扇铁门面前，引来了巡逻的侍卫，一群侍卫怒声呵斥着他，正欲上前将他架住，阻止他打开铁门。  
Niall扬声道：“Harry王子已经进入了禁地内，请各位原地集结军队！切勿阻挡！”  
侍卫头子闻声立马停下，发出恢弘响亮的一声：“是！Niall公爵！”

说话间Louis已经凭借蛮力将铁门暴力破解了，他带着Niall头也不回地进入了禁地内。  
Niall不禁瞠目结舌：“噢上帝，你竟然是第二个这样破解这扇门的人！”  
Louis打量着四周，一片黑的望不到头的森林，以及令人恶心的腐臭味，他忙中回复了Niall：“敢问第一个是谁？”  
Niall：“正是在下。”  
Louis：“......”  
不出Niall所料，Louis现在的震惊程度早已超过了负荷，他提醒Louis道：“向着紫光的方向走！快！”  
Louis马上行动起来，在黑色的森林当中快速穿梭，腐臭味不断地钻进他的肺里，让他恶心的想吐。

他终于来到了城堡前，一切光发出的源点，阴森恶臭，他快步跑上台阶，推开城堡的大门。  
一阵黑色的风从城堡里刮起，席卷了破门而入的Louis，风带起的黑色砂子一道道地剐在Louis脸上，将他白皙的脸刮出了道道血痕。  
锐声响起：“噢哟，是谁来了？”  
黑风刮过后，眼前的一切变得清晰起来，Harry跪倒在一个黑色肥硕的人影面前，那人影的手笼罩着Harry的面部。  
Harry的表情无比痛苦，美丽精致的五官此刻全都拧在了一起，看得Louis的心也不由自主地痛了起来。  
Louis大喊：“Harry！！！”  
Harry痛苦地回过头，下意识地呢喃道：“Lou...？”  
那是Louis第一次听到他的声音叫着自己的名字，男性的，低沉略带沙哑，一定是世界上最好听的。  
但绝不是此刻。  
Louis冲上前去，想要将人影扑倒，没想到那人影化作了一堆黑砂，流转向另一边，又聚成了一个人型，Louis结实地摔到了地面上。  
人影嘲笑道：“愚蠢至极！交易已经达成，你是不可能更改的！”  
Louis狼狈地从地上爬起来，不服输地说：“go fuck yourself！把我的Harry还给我！”  
这一次Louis不再扑向那人影，他直接冲过去抱住了Harry，想要强行终止，把Harry带走。  
人影没想到Louis会直接这样做，他愤怒地加大了力度，笼罩在Harry面上的手加大了Harry的痛苦，Harry忍不住叫出了声。  
Louis瞳孔骤缩，他感到怀里的Harry身体变得越来越僵硬，呼吸越来越虚弱。  
那人影也快要控制不住了，他笼罩在Harry面部的手臂险些被巨大的反噬弹开，在他想要继续连上时，Harry已经先承受不住，全身变得僵直无比。  
“哗——啪——”  
Harry的脚下传来一阵阵声响，Louis害怕地低下头，他看到Harry的脚已经凝结成了石头，他正在逐渐变成一具石像！  
Louis难以置信，不禁带着哭腔哀求道：“不...不！求你了，Harry，不要离开我！”  
然而石像凝结的速度越来越快，已经让Harry胸口一下全都变成了石像，他想要抬起一只手抚摸Louis的脸颊，然而在他还未触碰到Louis之前，他已经全身僵硬，变成了一尊死得不能再死的石像了。  
在他最终变成石像的一瞬间，一股力量将那人影弹了开去，冲力将Louis击开出数米。  
那人影显然也没有料到会发生这样的变故，此刻他已然气急败坏，他精心算计好的谋划，现在已经完全被打破了！  
他妄想通过Harry从这逃出去，然而现在Harry变成了石像，他竟然等了无数个世纪，却还要在这该死的森林里继续封印下去！

Louis像是全身的力气都被抽走似的，他只能蹒跚地爬到Harry化作的石像身边，眼泪无法控制地往下掉，滴落在石像上。他此刻已经心痛到说不出一句连贯的话来，只能颤抖地用只有自己听到的声音哀求着：“Harry...Harry....求求你....”  
然而变故又在此时生起，Harry的石像又开始一点点软化，化作粉末一般，被风卷起，一丝丝地被带走，飘散到空中。  
Louis疯了一样想要抓住那些粉末，然而他什么都捕捉不到，眼睁睁地看着Harry，真正地、彻底地从他的眼前消失。

Niall静静地躺在地上，看着那人哭的找不到呼吸，艰难地护住地上尚未被吹散的粉末，眼泪一滴滴将粉末全都打湿......

tbc


	4. Bravery＆Love 中（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [I love who you are,but not who I think you are.]

Niall不停地呼喊着：“Louis！！！”  
他置若罔闻。  
一切都已经朝着不可预料的方向发展下去，由于Louis中断了Harry与人影的交易，Harry已经彻底化作了粉末，随意地被风吹散飘零。  
这一切都发生在瞬息之间，造成了现在两败俱伤的境地。  
聚成人影的黑色砂子时聚时散，显得他整个肥硕的身体跌跌撞撞的，他气急败坏地自言自语着：“可恶...我好不容易等到了现在...居然被你这该死的混蛋给搞砸了！！！”  
这时，他回头才堪堪注意到一柄躺在地上大声疾呼的烛台，他的瞳孔瞬间长大，连着整块脸全都面目全非地狰狞起来，“......Niall？又是一位老熟人，熟得不能再熟了！”  
Niall眼看着人影朝自己飘忽似的走过来，黑砂聚成的手掌用力地握紧烛台的手柄，然而这手再怎么用力也无法将烛台捏断。  
人影没有办法让其四分五裂，倒反而仔细观察起了烛台的周身上下，发自他喉咙的尖声细语越发地令人难以忍受：“几千年了……你似乎一点也没变——既没有生锈，也没有裂痕，哈哈哈哈哈哈！！只是没有火炬在你的上方点燃！你依然奈何不了我！”  
Niall丝毫不惧，然而现在的关键是——“Louis！如果你想让Harry回来，就别他妈在那哭哭啼啼了！”  
如果他们没能把这人影杀死，那么他们就只能永远地被困在这座黑黢黢的森林当中。古往今来，只有与恶魔达成交易的人才能再次走出森林，而他们付出的惨痛代价可想而知。  
几千年前Niall亲眼看着那些或是贪婪、或是愚蠢......抑或是走投无路的人完成交易后走出森林的模样，不人不鬼，实现了对恶魔所乞求的愿望，同时却失去了除此以外的一切东西！  
Louis从痛哭中抬起头来，他对于现下的境地已经绝望至极，他失去了Harry，失去了他人生至此唯一一次的心动。

Louis从地上艰难地挣扎着站起，Niall告诉他道：“王子殿下，Harry还没有就此消失，他没有就这样离你而去，一切咒语都能被从头颠覆！唯一的办法就是杀了这个恶魔！”  
“告诉我....我该怎么办……？我该怎么办！”  
那人影手握着烛台，想要让他闭嘴，可他无论怎么施发咒语，也拿Niall毫无办法。  
Niall：“Louis，快去城堡的最顶端，找到紫色光芒的最源头——一簇紫色的火焰，将它的掐灭！”  
Louis的胸膛不住地起伏着，泪痕在他精致的脸庞上仍然未消。他向四处转头，想要寻找楼梯。终于，他在城堡的西南角找到了一座蜿蜒曲折而上的楼梯，他迅速地朝楼梯跑去。  
整个城堡呈哥特式风格，每一层的天花板距离地面都非常的高，装饰充满着神秘而又诱惑的意味。  
那人影不愿放下Niall，紧紧将他握在手中一刻不离地追着Louis，黑砂漫上台阶，一点点聚集起来，仿佛黑水倒流。  
人影大声呵斥，像快要炸裂的风箱：“可恶，你给我站住！”  
Louis在盘旋的阶梯上一刻不歇地奔跑着，竭力地防止紧追不舍的人影追赶上他。城堡的每一层都不相同，有时他出了楼梯迎来的是一段长到得看不到尽头的长廊，有时却是如同大教堂一样的宏大宽阔空间。  
最终，Louis总算到达了最高层，在这里已经找不到再通往更高层的阶梯。  
令人难以置信的是，即使是最高层，这里的整个空间都大的出奇。大面积的彩色玻璃窗折射着光怪陆离的色彩，照射在四周精致雕刻的人像之上，彩光汇聚到尖型的肋骨拱顶，与周围的强烈的紫光形成了鲜明的对比。  
Louis迎面对着一面巨大而又迷人的玫瑰窗，玫瑰窗的正中心，燃烧着一团紫色的火焰。  
找到了！  
整个城堡由下到上，黑砂来越少，原本在最初的最底层时，紫光微弱，十分黑暗，四周也都是层层黑砂。然而越往上，随着黑砂的减少，人影的追赶越来越慢，越来越吃力，这让人影更加地气急败坏。随后，那人影穷追不舍地跟随Louis，也追到了最高层。  
他望着此时整个空间里散发出的彩色光芒，也不禁吃了一惊：“......原来如此，是个不需要咒语就能破解禁锢的人...Niall，你可真是带来了一个大麻烦。”  
Niall言语嘲笑地回答道：“现在你才是真的怕了，我说的没错吧？”  
玫瑰窗巨大无比，它的中心处在非常高的位置，从空中向下俯瞰，Louis就如蝼蚁一般渺小。  
Louis仰望着紫色的火焰，喃喃道：“得想个办法上去......怎么办？”  
人影此刻正在施发咒语，底层的黑砂正在一汩汩向着顶层聚集。  
Niall提醒Louis：“Louis！你仔细看，那儿好像有一对阶梯！”  
Louis向玫瑰窗下跑去，果然，那里有一对完全透明的玻璃阶梯，它们以玫瑰窗为中心，左右对称，一齐从地面通向了玫瑰窗的中心。  
Louis小心翼翼地踏上了全透明的阶梯，阶梯陡峭而又狭窄，长达几十米。  
人影已经渐渐聚集起了底层的黑砂，堆砌堡垒一样地，让他的身影更加拔高，他借助着黑砂一点点追着Louis，顷刻间已经像一条黑蛇一样，盘旋而上。  
Louis降低重心，借助玻璃阶梯的扶手躲避着人影的攻击，然而人影穷追不舍，两方你追我赶地越攀越高，Louis从透明的阶梯上望下去，只觉得阵阵头晕目眩。  
不，我不能停下来！  
他迫使自己尽量不去向下看，锲而不舍地竭力向上爬。终于，他接近了玫瑰窗的中心！  
火焰散发出的热浪一阵阵略过Louis的头顶和身体，散发出巨大的能量。  
由于空气温度的急剧变化，气体密度形成差异，Louis看到周身的空间开始变得些许扭曲。  
他感受到了自己的身体里有着一股强大的力量在与紫光抗衡。  
他的指尖开始发出金色的光芒来。  
Louis：“我的上帝.....这是发生了什么..？”  
Niall大声喊道：“别停下来！用你的手紧紧握住火焰！”  
Louis马上回过神来，他探手想要去抓住火焰，然而在他仅仅靠近的一瞬间就被火焰的高温灼得疼痛至极，大叫着不得不将手缩了回来。  
就在这时，那人影顷刻冲向了火焰，将火焰吞入腹中！  
所有黑砂都像要被点燃一样，开始剧烈发烫，它们一会松散一会聚集，形成了强劲的飓风。  
Louis被飓风所拉扯，瞬间被卷进其中，从玫瑰窗的中心掉了下来，在风中不停地摆动。  
现在不仅仅只是他的指尖，他的全身都在散发着金色的光芒，宛如一块金色的布料，在风中遭受摧残。  
随着飓风越来越难以控制，玻璃桥已经承受不住，在气流摧枯拉朽的折磨下，一截一截地断裂，发出噼里啪啦的碎裂声。  
玻璃碎渣如同箭矢一般打在了Louis身上，他疼的不住倒吸了一口气，发出嘶嘶的声音。  
不知飓风肆虐了多久，Louis随着所有的黑砂一起落到了地面上，黑砂已经多的灌满了整个房间，地面已经没有一丝缝隙，Niall也早已从人影的手中脱离，掉落在了Louis的旁边。  
“咳咳！！咳咳..！”Louis不住地咳嗽，只觉得嗓子眼里全是滚烫的砂子。  
一切都还未让他来得及缓一口气，没想到那人影尖锐的声音便充斥在整个城堡当中：“真是令人惋惜，你们这两个蝼蚁...”  
黑砂再次聚集，肥硕的人影又一次出现在了Louis眼前，这时他的胸口散发着紫色的光芒，那团火焰不偏不倚地在他心脏的位置燃烧着。  
Louis查看着自己的双手，即使灼烧感依然十分强烈，让他感到钻心的痛，但是他的手却是完好无损的。  
这是怎么回事...？  
他弯腰拿起烛台，眼神一凛，对Niall说道：“我们会死在这吗？”  
Niall：“99%”  
“那...如果我把那团火熄灭呢？”  
“那样我们就赢了，但是我们现在已经没有胜算了，那团火焰已经和恶魔的心脏融为了一体。”

Louis不知为何，发出了一声天地不怕的笑声，“看着吧。”  
Louis缓缓地踩着地上的黑砂走到人影面前，对着人影说道：“喂！现在和你做交易还来得及吗？听说只要和你达成交易，我们就能从这儿出去。”  
那人影显然也感到十分诧异，他没想到Louis竟然会妥协，或者说，这么快就妥协。  
他欣然回答：“正是如此。”  
Louis：“好，我要向你许愿，把Harry还回来。”  
这可真是太有趣了，这人影不禁啼笑皆非，对Louis呲道：“小事一桩，就怕你拿不出交换的条件来。”  
“你想要什么？我都可以给你！”  
“我要你一命换一命，用你自己的灵魂来换取Harry的，嗯……似乎还挺划算，你意下如何？”  
Louis毫不犹豫：“成交，正合我意。”

Niall听的瞠目结舌：“Louis你疯了？！你...！”  
Louis丝毫不理会Niall失望的指责，他向着黑色人影缓缓跪下，先是单膝，而后双膝，向他低下了自己的头。  
那人影心满意足地将手覆盖在Louis的面部，只要Louis向他出卖了灵魂，他就可以用Louis的肉体，避过封印的咒语，走出这个破地方——毕竟，这可是一个不用咒语就能进入禁地的人！  
他光是想想都快要疯狂地不能自已！  
突然，一阵阵难以忍受的痛苦顷刻如刺一般扎进Louis的脑袋里，如同玫瑰的荆棘，将他的头当做了养料肥沃的土地，野蛮地在他脑袋里扎根生长！  
他尝试着一点点向后躲避、退开，然而那只大手却不会轻易放过他。  
随着Louis一点一点地后仰，大手也循序渐进地靠近他。  
“啪——！”  
Louis趁人影离他越来越近，突然发难！他擎住了人影的手臂，滚烫灼人。  
但这一次Louis不再将手拿开，而是忍受着缔结交易带来的剧烈疼痛和双手的炽热难耐的灼烧感循着黑色手臂而上，掐住了人影的脖子，他跪着的双膝开始艰难地站立起来，用尽了全身的力气把人影扑倒在地！  
那人影被他这一击打的措手不及，瞬间栽倒在地上，被Louis按着无法动弹。  
然而交易还尚未达成，如果这次再bei q中断，Louis也将无可避免地会变成一具僵硬的石像，最后化作一堆愚蠢的粉末。  
这人影的计划也将再一次功亏一篑。  
Louis这是在赌命！

为了不让交易中断，人影丝毫不放开笼罩着Louis整张脸的手。Louis感到自己腿部的血液全都要被抽离一样，变得冰凉没有知觉。幸好他的上身还有知觉，他的手呈爪状，紧紧地扣住人影的胸口，像是要把黑砂都扣下来，把手当作匕首一样，深深地刺入他的心脏里。  
人影不愿放过他，交易的进程深入，开始让Louis开始神志不清起来，他感受到人影的灵魂正在进入他的身体里，吞噬着他的神智。  
不知在哪一刻，他突然眼前一黑，什么都看不见了！他的脑海里开始出现了一些他从来没有经历过的画面！  
暗无天日的森林，一张张陌生而又麻木的面孔，一个个令人痛苦的交易……  
这是那人影千年来所经历的一切！  
大同小异的画面在Louis眼前一闪而过，走马灯似的让他抓不住任何实质性的、具有连贯性的东西，直到一张熟悉的面孔出现——  
那是Harry——  
他听到那人影在Harry耳边说道：“我要你的双腿，不是真正的双腿，而是要你这辈子再也无法行走……”  
Harry回答道：“……成交。”  
……

Louis只感觉自己的双手快要融化一般，头痛欲裂，只有这些疼痛提醒着他，他要抠出一颗燃烧着的心脏，他要不遗余力地毁灭它，只有疼痛，没有让他在纷繁缭乱的画面中迷失掉自己。  
Niall看着Louis身上的金色光芒越来越耀眼，他的右手已经挖进黑砂当中很深，人影也快要坚持不住了。

Louis的意识渐渐脱离，依然还在有更多的画面涌进了他的脑子里。  
“给我滚出去……！滚出我的脑袋！！啊！！！”可他无法拒绝，无法将它们甩出去。

……  
一只金发碧眼的精灵在森林里逃窜，紫色的光从一座哥特式城堡向四周蔓延，所到之处与原本阳光明媚的森林分割开来，那只精灵一直在向着背离紫光的方向飞。  
此时此刻，除了他之外，这座森林里还有许多像他一样的精灵在奋力逃跑，有的在被紫光笼罩之后瞬间化为了灰烬，有的化为了石像。  
生灵涂炭，四处都是恐惧的尖叫声。  
突然，在最后一线紫光堪堪漫过那只金发碧眼的精灵之时，他飞到了一座铁门前，他用尽了全力，视死如归地撞了上去，撞上那扇无数精灵都没有撞开过的铁门。  
然而，他却万万没有想到，这扇铁门竟然在他即将撞的头破血流时，出现了一个深渊似的洞，顷刻间就将他吞噬掉……  
他再睁开眼，已经是一片陌生，无法自由移动，感受不到自己的四肢……  
再后来，一个穿着裙子的小男孩，大概才5、6岁的样子，正一脸好奇地看着他：“这里为什么会有一柄烛台？”  
……

Louis全身发冷，已经被汗水浸泡得全身湿透，只有手心被被火焰灼烧着，他的手已经穿透了人影的胸膛。  
一瞬间，他猛然从恍惚的状态清醒过来。  
他忍受着烈火灼烧的痛苦，手掌穿过紫色的外焰，触碰到了火焰的焰心。  
人影顿时开始痛苦地挣扎起来，“交易马上就完成了……我看是你的手能承受更大的痛苦，还是我的咒语奏效更快……！”  
焰心与外焰截然不同，焰心的温度非常低，Louis被折磨得吼出声来，他抓着那颗心脏使出全力往外扯，冷热均作用在他的手上。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”Louis抓着人影的心脏，艰难地一点一点扯了出来，他手心发出的金色光芒瞬间燃起了火花，火花越燃越烈。  
那人影的胸腔里顿时爆发出了尖锐而又刺耳的叫声，听起来他非常地痛苦。  
就在下一刻——Louis的火光将人影的心脏燃成了灰烬。  
整个空间陷入了万籁俱静。  
时间似乎静止了。  
那人影仅仅只差最后一秒钟，就完成了交易，Louis也仅仅只差一秒，就完全地失去了知觉。  
令人始料不及的是，一场震撼天地的爆炸竟在此时毫无预兆地发生！  
“嘭——！”  
Louis的手心作为爆炸的源点绽放出了令人炫目的光来，他的双眼被刺得什么也看不见，只觉一阵强光扩散开去，目光所及都被它所覆盖。  
一阵冲击的浪潮将Louis掀飞，耳畔只留下“嗡嗡”的耳鸣。  
在他闭上眼睛失去意识之前，他感觉到笼罩着一切的黑暗一点点褪去，头顶的玫瑰窗中心出现了一抹他熟悉得不能再熟悉的身影……  
那身影离他越来越近，最后轻轻地落到了他怀里——  
柔软的卷发缱绻着，如羽毛一般轻轻扫过他的脸颊。  
Louis再没有了抬起手抚摸怀里人的力气，只能缓缓动着嘴角，呢喃着：“I love who you are,but not who I think you are.”

他晕了过去。

皇家军队的铁靴踏在城堡的地板上，传来阵阵整齐划一的声响，训练有素。  
Louis和Harry被抬上了救援架。  
被爆炸的冲击波掀到角落里的Niall也被军队找到。  
一切画面都让人无法聚焦一样，模糊不清，只能凭借轮廓感受到这里似乎正在有一群人忙忙碌碌......似乎乱套得一团糟……  
却似乎充斥着胜利的泪水......

“我们赢了……”

……  
tbc


	5. Bravery & Love 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if say I need you,but I don't care I'm not scared of love.Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
>  you make me strong.

城堡后花园突如其来的大爆炸轰动一时，当剧烈的爆鸣声想起、金光绽放的一瞬间，所有人都以为末世即将降临，他们不断虔诚地在胸口划着十字，向上帝默念祈祷。  
禁地的铁门突然解除了封印，军队得以大批进入。

Louis昏迷了很久很久，Harry却没有像他一样昏迷那么久，早在他之前就已经苏醒过来，帮助他的父亲处理大爆炸之后的事宜，然后在每一个夜晚，静谧得只能听到虫子的叫声时，来到Louis的房间，静静地注视着他，等待着这具呼吸均匀的躯体苏醒过来。  
在每一晚离去之前，Harry都会在Louis的唇上覆上薄薄一吻，温柔缱绻，然后沉默着关门离去。

在距离大爆炸过去了不知第几天的时候，据说是半月，所有的宾客都已经离去，留下了原本这座城堡最真实、最安宁的模样。  
此时，Louis终于醒了过来，在一个阳光明媚的上午，如同过往的每一个清晨，睡到自然醒般。  
“我这是在哪里……？”  
Louis的眼前模糊一片，阳光透过轻薄的窗帘，刺得他睁不开眼。恍惚间，一只小精灵晃到了他的眼前，他金发碧眼，翅膀扑闪着，“Louis！你醒了！”  
“你是谁…？这是哪里？”Louis依旧处在摸不清头脑的状态，只觉得这飞行活物的声音听起来十分耳熟，他尝试着睁大双眼，想把所有的事物都看清，突然，他幡然醒悟一般：“你你你是Niall？”  
小精灵在空中绕着Louis飞来飞去，手舞足蹈地说：“还好没被炸傻，太好了。Louis你已经昏迷了很久，你现在是在Harry隔壁的房间里。”  
“哦，Harry……Harry……他，他现在在哪里？他有没有受伤？”Louis只依稀记得他彻底失去意识之前看到了Harry，他现在怎么样了？  
越来越多的担忧在他的脑子里积聚起来，他掀开被子，双腿因为长达半月没有行走，变得无力发软。他差点一跟头栽倒在地毯上。Niall朝他飞近了些许，对他说：“你不用担心，他在爆炸的第二天就醒了过来，你很快就能看见他了。”  
Louis听到Harry没有事，松了一口气，心里的巨石终于落地一样，让他丹田一阵轻松。   
他望着Niall发了一会呆，想让双腿的血液稍微流动起来，“我现在很想见他，想的不行。”  
所以他等不及Harry来找他了，他现在就要出去找Harry。

他缓缓打开门，扶着城堡的墙一步一步地挪。  
Niall跟随在他身边，回想着每一晚Harry在黑夜中深深地注视着Louis的眼神。  
这两人真是十分相像。  
就在Louis滑稽地终于挪到了走廊拐角的时候，他意外地撞上了一个人的胸膛，味道有一丝熟悉。  
Louis抬头：“Harry……？”  
他的嘴角忍不住地上扬，他已经努力克制住了自己，不让自己的整张脸都随着心情牵动起一个欣喜的表情。  
Harry的表现却没有那么地轻松喜悦，他似乎变得沉郁许多。  
Harry：“Lou……你醒了？”他直接把Louis拦腰扛到肩膀上，把好不容易挪了50米的Louis又带回了房间。  
Louis就任由着Harry扛起他，轻轻把他放到床上，他觉得这张让他躺了半个月的大床还没有Harry的肩膀柔软。  
正当Louis打算抓着Harry亲自看看他到底有没有损伤一根毫毛时，Harry却温柔地为他盖好被子，留下一句好好休息就离去了。  
Louis顿觉郁闷，他躺在床上双腿依旧不听使唤，他干巴巴地望着Harry关门离去的背影，哭都哭不出来。

Harry不知自己是怎么了。他每一天都在盼望着Louis醒来，而如今Louis真正醒过来了，他却始终无法消除他心中的疙瘩。  
他总觉得是他自己把一切搞砸了，是他自己一意孤行，没有给Louis保留一丝知道真相的机会……  
就算现在Louis已经变成了Eroda的英雄、变成了把王子救回来的英雄，Harry还是无可避免地怀有着深深的负罪感。  
“I love who you are but not who I think you are."  
这句话让Harry在醒来时泣不成声，也让他自责，为什么最初他不是选择告诉Louis真相呢？

如此这般持续了几天。  
Louis终于能下床行动自如地走路了，但是他有着说不出的郁闷，他盯着Niall飞来飞去，眉头就没有松开过：“Niall，我觉得Harry在躲着我！”  
Niall也看出了端倪，他也觉得Harry回来之后像变了个人似的，到底是怎么了？  
Louis鬼喊着：“他该不会是...不爱我了？”  
Niall不禁啼笑皆非：“王子殿下你别大呼小叫的，这不可能！你在这躺尸的每一晚Harry都会来这待很久才走。”  
从前是听着Harry叽叽歪歪，现在是听着Louis叽叽歪歪。  
以后肯定是听着两人一起叽叽歪歪。  
Niall把自己的人生都“规划”好了，就等着一语成谶。  
Louis：“那他为什么老是躲着我...？”  
Niall叹了一口气，他太了解Harry了，他语重心长地对Louis说：“他是一个心思非常细腻的人，在发生过这些事情之后他的心是不会像你这么轻松的，他...他甚至会害怕。”  
“害怕？害怕什么？”  
“那就要你自己去探寻了，他到底在害怕什么。”语焉不详。

那一晚，Louis偷偷溜出了房间。  
自从他醒来之后，Harry就没再进来看过他，但他总能在夜晚的时候听到从隔壁传来的小提琴声，演奏着小夜曲，那是关于爱情的乐章，Louis知道这是Harry在向他表达自己的爱意。  
但是Harry为什么要一边躲着他一边对他说我爱你？  
Louis趁乐声结束，偷偷地跑到了花园里，夜里有一簇玫瑰花开的正艳，夜露轻柔地覆盖在花瓣上，显得十分俏皮迷人。  
像Harry一样。  
他小心翼翼地避过茎干上的刺，顺手牵羊地摘下一朵，插在了胸前的口袋里。  
Harry的房间就在城堡的二楼，他扶着城堡外墙砖面的突起，一点点地往上爬，像贼一样偷偷摸摸地从阳台的扶手翻进了Harry的房间。  
Harry此刻正望着月光发呆，没想到一个人影突然就这样从阳台翻了进来，他不禁吓了一跳。  
待他仔细一看，看出这人是Louis之后他马上松了一口气，“Louis..？你在干嘛？”  
Louis拨开轻纱，走进了Harry的房间，他说：“我知道你在躲着我，Harry，所以如果我敲门你也不会给我开门的，对吧？装睡。”  
Harry还真被他说中了，一时语噎。  
Louis把胸口的玫瑰拿出来，送到Harry的手里，他不由分说地抱住了Harry，手掌在他的背上轻轻抚摸着，像抚摸着他的狗狗一样温柔。  
Harry一瞬间整个人都要垮掉一样，他也打开双手紧紧地回抱着Louis，  
“Lou......”  
“Hazza，你怎么了？为什么要躲着我？”Louis轻轻抚弄着Harry的卷发，把他的头按的离自己更近，让他把头埋到自己的颈窝里。  
Harry顺势埋了进去，汲取着他的温暖：“Louis，我...我觉得我何德何能让你这么无私地爱着我..？”  
Louis笑道：“什么？难道不是你更无私吗？你都愿意一声不吭就为我牺牲那么多。”  
不，这才是Harry真正痛苦的地方。是他最不愿揭开的地方。  
他从Louis的颈窝中抬起头，他注视着Louis：“不，Lou，一切都是因为我，我没有向你坦白......我以为我自己一个人就能解决所有事情，我以为...”  
Louis了然，他掷地有声地对Harry说：“Harry，你是不是在害怕？害怕让我知道，你爱我爱的那么深？对吗？”  
Harry愣住了，下一秒，眼泪已经夺眶而出。  
Louis不管他，继续把Harry的心一点一点挖出来，暴露在两人的视野之下——  
“你不是不信任我，对吗？你只是想一个人承担所有的责任，你宁愿让我不受任何伤害，却毅然决然地选择自己去承担一切，同时还害怕让我知道你所自认为的'卑劣形迹'？我说的对吗？”  
Harry双肩颤抖，哽咽声不停地从他的喉咙里溢出来，他的眼泪决堤一般，难以自抑地往下掉。  
Louis抱着他的腰，把他推倒在床上，附身压住了Harry，让Harry在自己的控制领域内，他勾起一边嘴角，呲笑了一下，轻柔地拭去Harry的眼泪，道：“小混蛋，你就承认吧，不要以为只有你爱的那么深，我对你的爱你拿都拿不完...”  
Louis话音刚落，Harry就扯着他的衣领，毫无章法地吻了上去，他全身颤抖，像一只受惊的小动物一样，Louis的舌头舔到了留在Harry嘴角的泪痕，咸咸的，太让人心醉神迷了。  
Louis轻轻地扬起头，躲开Harry已经失控的吻，像是想要故意折磨他、让他心痒尝不到一样，他对Harry说：“差点不小心让你得逞了，但是得听我把话说完。  
“宝贝，我不想你爱的那么小心翼翼，我想让你知道，你的所有，示人的不示人的，只要是属于你的，我都全盘接受。  
“你敢吗？你有勇气把你掩藏的爱全都交给我吗？”  
Harry哽咽着点头承认，皎洁的月亮打在Louis此刻看不分明的脸上，让他的轮廓像镀上了一圈光芒。  
Harry说：“救回我...”  
Louis莞尔，低下头吻住了Harry，连带着泪液一起带入，舌头卷着咸味陷入Harry的口腔中，轻轻挑弄着Harry的唇舌。

有的人他生来就是阳光，就是要来把他所有的好毫无保留地送给你的。

Harry被吻的上气不接下气，他的下身渐渐紧绷起来，他硬了。  
Louis明显感觉到了Harry的异样，他停下亲吻，深深地盯着Harry绿色的眼眸看了看，似乎在征求着Harry的同意。  
Harry握住Louis的手腕，把他的手放到了自己胯下，他对Louis说：“待会我说什么拒绝的话，你都不要停下来.....”  
Louis微笑着点头。  
他把Harry纱质的睡衣解开，露出了白皙的胸膛，粉红色的两点如花苞一样点缀在上。  
Louis低下头吻住一边，一边用舌头舔住轻旋，一边用牙齿轻咬，Harry瞬间就挺直了腰身，发出了带有羞耻的呻吟。  
紧接着Louis一路吻下，沿着他的胸膛、腹部，抵达小腹时没有过多停留，直接含住了Harry的柱身，Harry猝不及防被这一下刺激的大叫出声。  
他咬住下唇，强迫自己不发出任何声音，但在此时静谧的房间里，他喘气的声音依然显得十分清晰。  
Louis不管Harry遭受着怎样的刺激，依然上下吞吐着，发出嘶嘶的声音。  
“不要....别..”  
Louis停下口交，柱身拔出来时发出了“啵”的声音，“宝贝，你现在说什么都不管用了。”  
他在Harry的注视下，把Harry的双腿抬起，下身瞬间一览无余，他俯下身将头埋在了Harry的臀股之间，用舌头为他的后穴做润滑。  
双腿大张的姿势和后面温热湿滑的感觉让Harry羞耻极了，他难忍地发出哭腔似的呻吟。  
Louis听在耳里，让他感到自己攻城略地一般势不可挡，让他越来越想听到Harry更多失控的声音。  
待Harry的后穴被唾液润滑得足够柔软时，Louis将一根手指缓缓地插了进去，他的后穴非常的紧，让Louis感到了很大的阻力。  
Harry一定很紧张。  
Louis一边一点点地尝试将手指整根插入，一边抚慰地吻着Harry，空闲出的手慢慢地抚摸着他的脸颊、卷发。  
他在Harry耳边说道：“你好紧，放松一点，不然待会儿你可吃不消我的...”  
Harry根本无力回答他的话，“唔...嗯啊……”  
Louis成功将食指插了进去，接着是他的中指，双指全插进去时也废了不少力气。  
他缓慢抽插着，寻找Harry甬道内的敏感点，再经过某一点时，Harry突然尖叫起来。  
Louis：“是这里吗？”他的手指在甬道内按住那个位置。  
Harry瞬间全身过电一样，阴茎轻轻跳动着，他点点头。  
Louis马上加快了手指抽插的速度，每一次都擦过那一点，Harry的叫声再也控制不住了，每一次擦过，他都会大叫出声，哭着想要推开Louis。  
Louis：“怎么了？”  
Harry：“轻点，太舒服了……”  
这时Louis才看到Harry的前端已经流出了大量的前列腺液，透明粘腻地从龟头顶部流出来，沾到了他的小腹。

“光是手指就快要射了吗……”  
Louis把手指退出来，脱下自己的裤子，他早已硬挺的阴茎就弹了出来，向上雄踞地翘着。  
他把Harry的双腿压成了W字型，扶着自己的阴茎尝试着进入Harry的后穴，然而Harry实在是太紧了，Louis进到三分之一就只能退出来再继续。  
Louis轻轻揉着Harry的穴口，想让它放松一些，接着再次尝试让自己的阴茎完全插入进去。  
Harry的生理泪水一点点地从眼角溢出，他抓着Louis的手，将自己的脸埋在他手心里，像一只撒娇的小动物：“好疼...好疼...”  
Louis已经全都插了进去，他沉下身，身子紧紧贴住了Harry，他们的胸膛亲密相贴，Louis：“放松一点就不疼了，我要开始动了。”  
他慢慢地抽插着，幅度非常地小，然而Harry还是无法承受，无力地哭着说：“Lou...好大，太大了、太满了，呜呜..啊”  
“你好紧，Harry，你夹的我有点难受...”  
Louis帮助Harry一点定地放松，寻找着Harry甬道内的那一点，每次都擦过它，Harry的哭声瞬间走了调，变成了娇嗔似的，疼的感觉瞬间被另一种奇怪的感觉掩盖，他不再躲避Louis的撞击，反而调整了姿势，迎接着Louis每一次的插入。  
“啊...Lou...Lou...”  
他意识不清地哭着，叫出的全是Louis的名字。  
Louis在猛烈地撞击中突然停下来，他将阴茎拔了出来，Harry瞬间感到一阵空虚。  
他疑惑地看着Louis，Louis转身坐到床头，扬眉示意Harry道：“坐上来，自己动。”  
Harry看着Louis直指向上的阴茎，视觉冲击力给他带来了更强烈的欲望，他跪爬着从床上爬到Louis身边，扶着Louis的阴茎对准穴口，缓缓地一点点坐下，感受到后穴再次被填满，他的身体一览无余，暴露在Louis如狼似虎的目光中。Louis扶着他的腰，让他坐到最深。  
Harry双手扶着Louis，自己慢慢地前后动起来，重力让他们在律动中进的更深，擦过那一点时刺激更大。  
整个房间充斥着Harry浪叫的声音，Louis的喘息声像一头狼一样。  
Harry硬挺的阴茎一上一下地打在Louis的小腹上，透明的前列腺液沾的到处都是。  
随着Harry越来越适应，由他主动的坐姿已经不能满足他，他带着哭腔恳求Louis道：“我想要快一点...”  
Louis坏笑着回答他：“求我，宝贝。”  
Harry紧紧地抱着他，一边吻着他一边说：“求求你...daddy，求你快一点...”  
Louis马上开始扶着Harry的腰自己开始向上顶，打乱了Harry原本自己的节奏。Harry猝不及防，被插得大叫出声。  
Louis吻住了他，让他的呻吟全都灌进了Louis的嘴中，即使是亲吻也让他的呻吟停不下来。  
Harry感觉自己要射了，他眼眶湿润，眼神像只小狗一样看着Louis：“我快射了...”  
他一只手扶着Louis，一只手在身前套弄着自己，Louis把他套弄着的手拿开，放到自己的肩膀上，说：“不许这样，我要把你操射。”  
他抱着Harry的腰站起身，Harry的双脚悬在空中，只能盘踞在Louis的腰上，可Louis的阴茎还深深地插在他的身体里，他只能紧紧抱着Louis，防止自己掉下去。  
Louis抱着他在空中上下插动，心满意足地说：“这样你就没法摸到自己了，乖乖抱着我，让我把你操射吧。”  
Harry将自己全身心都交给了Louis，在悬空时他唯一的依靠就是Louis。  
Louis操了一会儿，把Harry放到了床上，让他跪着背靠自己，双腿张开。Louis擎住了Harry的双手，扶着他的肩膀后入，Harry又开始感受到了不一样的刺激。  
不同的姿势擦过那一点，给他的感觉都是不一样的。  
Louis全根没入又全根拔出，每撞一下，都让Harry不断地大叫，他差点跪不住，向前瘫倒下去。  
他仰靠在Louis的肩头，双手从后面被锁住，他的前端硬得朝上不停摇晃，Louis把自己的手指放到Harry的嘴里，Harry吮吸着他的手指，发出濒临高潮的尖叫。  
Louis加快了速度，像打桩一样撞着Harry，Harry顷刻承受不住，前端射出了汩汩白浊，精液飞溅出去，让他的阴茎不住地颤抖。  
身后的人感觉到他全身舒服得痉挛起来，在他耳边轻声问：“射完了吗？”  
Harry呻吟着：“还..还没有...好深，哈...慢一点...”  
Louis暂时放开了Harry，让Harry舒服地躺在了床上，他开始从正面插入，这个姿势让他最容易借力。  
Harry依然还处于刚刚的余韵当中。再次被填满让他有些吃力，他的甬道不断地收紧，挤压着Louis的阴茎，让Louis爽的频频喘气。  
“Hazza，你太棒了……”  
“fuck me..”  
Louis紧接着满足了Harry的乞求，他重重地操着Harry，Harry被他干的神魂颠倒，几度快要失去意识。  
Louis越干越快，即将濒临射精，他问Harry：“宝贝，你想让我射在哪里？”  
“呜..射在我的里面...射在里面...”  
“好。”  
Louis最后一下猛冲，将所有的精液射在了Harry的身体里，堵得严丝合缝，一滴都没有流出来。  
而Harry的甬道也不断收紧，夹住了Louis的阴茎，自己迎来了第二次高潮，他剩余的精液全都射在了自己的胸膛上，连下巴都沾上了一点。  
他的卷发已经乱成一团，一缕缕的粘在他的脸上，Louis从他的身体里慢慢退了出来，瞬间将白色精液全都带了出来。Harry殷红的穴口中流出了一道道白色，顺着他的大腿流到床单上。  
Louis看着身下的人胯下被他干的一团糟，他意识到这一切都是自己做的，顿时有些羞涩地脸红起来。  
Harry依然没有从高潮中回过神，他摸着Louis，撒娇道：“Lou，快来亲亲我。”  
Louis用手轻轻地拨开他的卷发，露出他水润的双唇，迷恋地吻了上去。  
那人的舌头湿滑温软，教人不能轻易放开。  
......

城堡内一片欢声笑语，仆人们四处走动，忙得不可开交。  
Niall飞来飞去主持着乱七八糟的装饰布置，Harry穿着裙子从楼上走下来，百无聊赖地看着一派忙碌之景。  
他小时候看过的所有童话故事的结尾都是“王子和公主过上了幸福的幸福。”诸如此类，他决定待会就去书房把所有的“公主”给改了，把它们一个个全改成“王子”。  
还可以叫上Louis一起改。  
Niall余光瞟见了他，赶忙飞过来道：“Harry，婚礼明天就要举行了，你是想要穿裙子还是穿礼服？”  
Harry“嗯”了一会儿，没嗯出个所以然来，只能回答Niall：“明天再说呗——”  
Niall：“.......”

总之。  
王子和王子过上了幸福美满的生活。

全文完。


End file.
